The present invention relates generally to the field of electrically operated solenoid devices, and more particularly relates to an electrically operated solenoid having an adjustable actuator pin length.
Electrically operated solenoid devices are used in a wide variety of automotive and industrial applications to control the flow of a gas or fluid. An electrically operated solenoid device is generally comprised of an electrical coil which, when energized, produces an electromagnetic field that is utilized to perform some function. In the case of a solenoid valve actuator, the electromagnetic field is utilized to displace an actuator member along an actuation axis. The actuator member is in turn operatively engaged with a valve mechanism such that axial displacement of the actuator member correspondingly engages/disengages a portion of the valve mechanism to control the flow of a gas or fluid therethrough.
In some instances, the overall effective length of the actuator member must be tightly regulated or controlled to ensure proper engagement/disengagement with the valve mechanism. This is particularly evident with regard to solenoid devices having relatively short stroke lengths. Controlling the effective length of the actuator member may be useful to maximize the operating efficiency of the solenoid device and to enhance the performance characteristics of the valve mechanism. Additionally, controlling the effective length of the actuator member may improve solenoid valve response times by minimizing solenoid stroke tolerance build-up to decrease the time required to open and/or close the valve mechanism. Moreover, controlling the effective length of the actuator member may be useful to correspondingly adjust the open position and/or closed position of the valve mechanism.
Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved electrically operated solenoid having means for adjusting or otherwise controlling the overall effective length of the actuator member. The present invention meets this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention relates generally to an electrically operated solenoid device. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
In one form of the present invention, an electrically operated solenoid is provided for controlling a mechanical device, comprising a coil assembly extending along an actuation axis, an armature member adapted for reciprocating movement along the actuation axis and defining a first passage extending therethrough, a pole piece member defining a second passage extending therethrough generally aligned with the first passage in the armature member, an shaft member having a first portion disposed within the first passage in the armature member and a second portion extending through the second passage in the pole piece member for engagement with the mechanical device, and an adjustment member extending into the first passage in the armature member and into engagement with the shaft member, wherein the adjustment member is displaceable along the first passage of the armature member to correspondingly adjust a position of the shaft member relative to the armature member along the actuation axis.
In another form of the present invention, an electrically operated solenoid is provided for controlling a mechanical device, comprising a bobbin extending along an actuation axis, an energizing coil wire wound about the bobbin, a plunger adapted for reciprocating movement along the actuation axis and defining a first passage extending therethrough which includes a threaded portion, a core defining a second passage extending therethrough generally aligned with the first passage in the plunger, an actuator pin having a first portion disposed within the first passage in the plunger and a second portion extending through the second passage in the core for engagement with the mechanical device, and an adjustment screw threadingly engaged within the threaded portion of the first passage in the plunger and into engagement with the actuator pin, wherein the adjustment screw is threadable along the threaded portion of the first passage to correspondingly adjust a position of the actuator pin relative to the plunger along the actuation axis.
In yet another form of the present invention, an electrically operated solenoid is provided for controlling a mechanical device, comprising a housing extending along an actuation axis between a first end and an opposite second end, a bobbin defining an interior region extending along the actuation axis, an energizing coil wire wound about the bobbin, a plunger adapted for reciprocating movement along the actuation axis and defining a first passage extending therethrough and including a threaded portion disposed adjacent the first end of the housing, an actuator pin having a first end portion disposed within the first passage in the plunger and a second end portion extending along the interior region of the bobbin for engagement with the mechanical device adjacent the second end of the housing, and an adjustment screw threadingly engaged within the threaded portion of the first passage in the plunger adjacent the first end of the housing and into engagement with the actuator pin, wherein the adjustment screw is threadable along the threaded portion of the first passage to correspondingly adjust a position of the actuator pin relative to the plunger along the actuation axis.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved electrically operated solenoid having an adjustable actuator pin length.
Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and further aspects the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.